Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
|-|Green Lantern= |-|Yellow Lantern= |-|Blue Lantern= |-|Red Lantern= |-|Orange Lantern= |-|Black Lantern= |-|White Lantern= |-|Parallax= |-|Spectre= |-|God of Light= Summary Hal Jordan, also known as Green Lantern, is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Jordan is a member and occasional leader of the intergalactic police force called the Green Lantern Corps. He was born in Coast City to Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan. He lived with his older brother Jack and younger brother Jim. As a young child, he idolized his father, a test pilot who worked for Ferris Aircraft. At a very young age, he had to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash right before his eyes. Despite his family's wishes, he followed in his father's footsteps and eventually joined the United States Air Force on his 18th birthday. Many years later, a dying alien named Abin Sur, member of the Green Lantern Corps, crash-landed his starship in the Californian desert. Having selected a replacement officer for his position, the power ring chose Hal Jordan for his ability to overcome great fear. Ever since, Hal Jordan has been considered the most powerful Green Lantern of all time, become a Yellow Lantern, Blue Lantern, Red Lantern, Orange Lantern, White Lantern, and even Black Lantern. He is also one of the few characters whose story lines were not rebooted in DC's 2011 Flashpoint, as all of his stories from the Post-Crisis continuityy are still used and referenced in his Post-Flashpoint continuity. Hal Jordan was created by writer John Broome and artist Gil Kane and first appeared in Showcase #22 in 1959. Power and Stats Key: Standard Lantern Power | Black or White Lantern | Parallax | Willpower Itself Tier: 4-B Name: Harold "Hal" Jordan / Green Lantern Epithets: Parallax, Spectre, Post-Crisis Hal Jordan, Post-Flashpoint Hal Jordan Origins: DC Comics Gender: ''' Male '''Age: 40 Race: Human Classification: Green Lantern Corps Member/Leader, Pilot Alignment: Neutral Good Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation / Absorption / Projection, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Power scaling to Kyle Rayner who contained a supernova. Comparable to a restricted Superman) | Universe level+ (White Lanterns have this amount of power) | Universe level+ (Parallax has this much power on its own) | Universe level+ (defeated Parallax Sinestro with his own power) Speed: Supremely FTL+ (87.6 quadrillion c. Capable of crossing the DC universe in 10 hours]) Durability: Solar System level (Power scaling to Kyle Rayner who contained a supernova. Comparable to a restricted Superman) | Universe level+ (White Lanterns have this amount of power) | Universe level+ (Parallax has this much power on its own) | Universe level+ (defeated Parallax Sinestro with his own power) Lifting Strength: Stellar (can move around entire solar systems) Range: Interstellar Stamina: High (Ring requires recharging after several hours of use) Mental Capacity: Gifted / Advanced Telepath Fighting Experience: Class C-2 (Boxing, Lantern Corps Constructs / 11 years) Standard Equipment: Green Power Ring, Green Lantern Power Battery (used to recharge the ring and stored in another reality) Weaknesses: Limited Ring Charge Notable Powers/Techniques/Equipment Feats Explanations Gallery Trivia Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Male Characters